


No one is slave here

by Ksiezycowy



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksiezycowy/pseuds/Ksiezycowy
Summary: «Никто не раб здесь», — Хиссрад, точнее, Железный Бык, вступает под темно-зеленые своды главных ворот города, что утопает в изумрудной листве окружающих его деревьев.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- закольцованный цикл драбблов, общий размер 2287 слов, написано для фм "Распиши писало", который проводит Фэйра :)  
> \- каюсь, меня упороло. Недо-слэшик. Чесал личных тараканов. Куча отсылок к МЭ XD В общем, под кат с осторожностью - это реально трава травянистая и, мало того, это сонгфик, я настаиваю на этом, трек прилагается, врубаем музончик (http://pleer.net/tracks/13297942jcMC) и пытаемся вникнуть XD. Моему бесценному вкусному соавтору, то есть тебе, Золтан, посвящается XD Эпиграф не несет никакой смысловой нагрузки

_Я вообще не любитель давать гарантии, поскольку в лучшем случае это – просто вранье, а в худшем – успокоительное вранье!_  
©

  
  
«Никто не раб здесь», — Хиссрад, точнее, Железный Бык, вступает под темно-зеленые своды главных ворот города, что утопает в изумрудной листве окружающих его деревьев.  
  
«Никто не раб здесь», — кунари передергивает плечами, ведя за собой свой отряд. Мирная суета этого города огорчает и раздражает. Но после Сегерона огорчает и раздражает решительно всё. Маленькая армия (чересчур большой отряд?) двигается по городским улицам, смешивается с потоком, но не растворяется в нем. Здесь улыбчивые лица, теплые глаза и мягкие взгляды. Никто не цепляется, никто не огрызается. «И нет грязи», — обреченно думает кунари.  
  
Зеленый город, утопающий в листве. К нему сквозь леса ведет едва приметная желтая тропинка, которая петляет меж деревьев и кустов, периодически теряясь в траве.  
  
«Никто не раб здесь», — уходящие в синеву неба башни, сложенные из какого-то зеленого камня, теряются среди высоких деревьев, с сочной изумрудной листвой. Город, который должен бы быть скрытым, но не скрыт. Как его найти, знает каждый.  
  
«Никто не раб здесь», — Хиссрад знает, что его послали сюда умереть. Он не против. Сегерон выжрал всё, выпил всё — ничего не оставил. Но Кун не позволяет так просто избавиться от инструмента, если он еще может послужить. И Хиссрад готов послужить — ему не сложно, ему не в тягость.  
  
«Никто не раб здесь», — но умереть не страшно.  
  
***  
  
Потолок в зале настолько высокий, что даже не маленькому Быку становится неуютно. Уж что-что, а это Акласси видит четко и ясно. Потолок, кажется, уходит в самую небесную синь, в бесконечность — и теряется в ней. От пола до самого верха мозаики: трилистники, клевер, полынь, ветивер, эльфские орнаменты... и ни одного изображения эльфского бога. Ни намека. «Ничего», — тихо шепчет Долийка, крепко сжимая свой «лук».  
  
Посреди зала стоит тоненький эльф. Его левая рука «пропорота» какой-то магией, настолько сильной, что даже нечувствительного к этому дерьму Глыбу пробирает. Правой рукой эльф сжимает странную сферу. В эльфских глазах — стылая безмятежность. За его спиной стоят косситы. И Акласси невольно косится на шефа. Кунари, пусть и тал-васготы, не очень ладят с косситами. Но Бык безмятежен. Он — средоточие покоя, и это хорошо, это правильно сейчас.  
  
Эльфа нельзя назвать красивым, и всё же он красив той странной своеобразной эльфской красотой. Его правая рука всё еще стянута рабским наручем, с которого свисает обрывок цепи. «Напоминание», — понимает тевинтерец и едва заметно улыбается. Каждый из них носит такое напоминание в себе, с собой.  
  
— Никто не раб здесь, — мягко звучит эльфский голос. Остроухий говорит тихо, но его слышно по всему залу. — Добро пожаловать в наш город!  
  
***  
  
Вишневые глаза смотрят ласково, но чуть укоряюще. Хиссраду неловко, а почему, он и сам не знает. Свернуть тонкую шею — недолго. Что они тут все в своём городе будут делать без Дивы? Без Голоса Дивы? Город рухнет без этого пугающего любого кунари феномена.  
  
Дива — порождение прошлого. Дива — остаток былого эльфского могущества. Маг, чья сила настолько велика, что его голосу повинуется всё: пространство, время, материя, природа и даже живые. Эльфы говорят, что когда-то давным-давно они ходили между звездами и голосами Див были спеты многие миры, которые сейчас лежат где-то вовне: забытые и недоступные. И всё же, Дива — смертное создание.  
  
Вишневые глаза смотрят нежно, но с легким испугом. Хиссраду неловко, а почему, он и сам не знает. Свернуть тонкую шею — недолго. Но стоит ли? Хиссрад понимает, что вопросы, которыми он задается, говорят лишь об одном. Он всё дальше и дальше от Кун. И это, нет, не пугает, это смущает. Был ли он сам рабом всё это время? «Никто не раб здесь», — эта фраза невольно часто всплывает в голове при размышлениях о Кун и его природе.  
  
Солас, один из эльфов, говорит, что сами они — потерянная раса, но говорит он это без скорби и боли в голосе. Так, словно бы понимает, что иногда необходимо быть потерянными. У него мудрые глаза бесконечности, которая видела многое и знает еще больше. Соласу на вид лет не так чтобы много. Был бы Хиссрад более самоуверенным, он бы сказал, что они ровесники, но... Нет, Солас мудрее, древнее, старее. Он легко говорит о былом величии эльфов, о том, что им пришлось потеряться, чтобы выжить, чтобы спастись от полного уничтожения. «Никто не хочет быть собранным», — говорит Солас и мягко, едва заметно улыбается.  
  
Вишневые глаза смотрят с тревогой и уверенностью. Хиссраду неловко, а почему, он и сам не знает. Свернуть тонкую шею — недолго. Но ведь тогда разожмутся тонкие пальцы, что крепко держат за руку. Но ведь тогда исчезнет мягкая улыбка, сотрется легкий запах сливы, что следует за эльфом постоянно. Но ведь тогда шрамы на тонких запястьях сольются с кожей, исчезнут, станут ничем.  
  
Арлатан все так же жесток, как и всегда. Хиссрад не уверен, что хуже: Тевинтер или Арлатан, последний осколок древней эльфской империи, что упрямым гниющим зубом торчит посреди вековой зелени лесов. И там, и там — рабство. Только, вот же смешно, в Тевинтере рабство хотя бы равноправное. «Они убили Мифал», — мягко говорит Солас. Кунари лишь пожимает плечами, ему сложно понять эту вековую стылую, серую боль, которой с ним делятся.  
  
Вишневые глаза сияют, в них плещется улыбка. Быку неловко и неудобно пригибаться настолько сильно. Он потерпит, он согласен побыть тем, прости вселенная, дубом, в тени которого растет красивый цветок. А Дива — это цветок, редкий, но все же еще встречающийся в этом мире, в этой вселенной.  
  
***  
  
— Зачем столько имен? — недоумевает кунари и внимательно смотрит на эльфа. Тот пожимает плечами, нервно заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос.  
  
— Ну... — легкий вздох, — согласись, что выговорить сразу полную форму не получится.  
  
— Не спорю, тут действительно так. Но зачем использовать разные фрагменты имени для разного? — слова звучат нелепо, Хиссраду неловко самому.  
  
— Ох, Арим’и’шк(х)аэль — долго же? Арим — это то, что ближе к сердцу. Это для родных. К(х)аэль — это для остального мира, — эльфы сложные, тут уж Хиссрад не спорит ни с кем, кто когда-либо говорил это ему.  
  
— Каэль?  
  
— Нет же! — смеется эльф. Длинные темные ресницы едва заметно дрожат. — К(х)аэль. Второй звук западает, но его чуть-чуть слышно.  
  
— У меня так язык не свернется, — мягко отвечает кунари. Спутанное золото чужих волос хочется пригладить, а может и растрепать, а может и просто распустить, чтобы узнать, насколько они длинные.  
  
***  
  
«Коссит, не знавший Кун, может стать драконом», — раньше Хиссрад только слышал об этом. Но теперь он еще и видит это. Видит своим собственным глазом. Стежка лишь потрясенно выдыхает, когда понимает, что произошло. «Это не магия», — удивленно и восхищенно шепчет Долийка. И кунари с ней согласен: никакая магия так не сможет сделать. Это должно идти изнутри.  
  
И Хиссраду интересно, а может... Впрочем, он никогда не дает себе возможности додумать эту мысль, безжалостно обрывая её где-то посередине. Он часть Кун. И лишь где-то на самом краю сознания слышится смешливое: «Да, правда, что ли?».  
  
***  
  
— Почему зеленый? — Хиссрад стоит на городской стене и смотрит на медленно тающий закат. Небо уже окрашено в насыщенный алый цвет, исходит по небу розовым и теряется вдали бледным фиолетом медленно спускающейся ночи.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Каэль, касаясь виском чужого плеча. — Этот город старше меня. Он всегда был зеленым. Маскировка? Тут всё зеленое.  
  
— И ты.  
  
— И я. Совсем чуть-чуть, — эльф косится на свою левую ладонь, рассеченную зеленой линией. Такие метки появляются у Див, когда ими слишком долго «пользуются», насильно заставляя Петь, чтобы преобразовывать мир.  
  
— Насколько старше...  
  
— Твоего пра-пра-прадеда еще не было в этом мире, когда я уже Пел в каменной темнице, скованный цепями, — голос Каэля звучит глухо, чуть надломлено.  
  
— И ты...  
  
— Проживу слишком долго, если чужая рука не заберет мою душу.  
  
— Болезни?  
  
— Нет, — отрицательно мотает головой эльф. — Болезни — тоже нет. Это... тяжко.  
  
Молчание повисает между ними. Закат тонет в сливовых сумерках, растворяется в бледном свете проступающих звезд. Хиссрад смотрит на них внимательно, все созвездия ему давно знакомы и известны.  
  
— Откуда вы?  
  
— Не знаю, — эльф трется лбом о кунарийское плечо. — Если бы мы помнили, откуда, нас бы собрали. Нам пришлось забыть... Впрочем, когда я родился, это уже было легендой, сказкой для детей. Все эти истории о разных мирах, о разных землях, о разных созвездиях над головой.  
  
***  
  
В неровном лунном свете золото эльфских волос кажется бледной платиной, оно выцветает, искажается, но всё равно остается красивым. В неровном лунной свете шрамы исчезают, сливаются с кожей. Не было никакого рабства в Арлатане. Не было никаких убийств в Сегероне. Не было ничего. Неровный лунный свет пожирает, стирает всё.  
  
Эльфские глаза в темноте всегда слегка мерцают, словно звёзды в бархате ночного неба. Не явный, но ощутимый свет, словно ведущий, зовущий за собой.  
  
«Сейчас, — думает Бык, — сейчас будет лучше всего». Он явственно слышит хруст ломаемых костей. Он явственно ощущает последнюю дрожь чужого тела. Да, лучший момент, но...  
  
Под теплой маленькой ладонью бьется его же сердце. Яд сливового цвета уже давно растекся по его венам. Он больше не чувствует в себе Кун, более того, он его отрицает, окрашиваясь в серый, становясь тал-васготом.  
  
Под чужое рваное дыхание, под нежные тихие стоны тал-васгот понимает: «Никто здесь не раб» — и отчего-то рад окружающим его зеленым стенам города, что затерялся среди изумрудной зелени.  
  
***  
  
«Огромный», — Бык смотрит во все глаза на подходящего к нему коссита. На его фоне он сам кажется щуплой веточкой. Двигается гость очень плавно и мягко, несмотря на свои размеры. Его от черного к белому волосы заплетены в сотни тысяч тонких косиц, перехваченных лентой.  
  
— Вот ты какой, — Бык смотрит внимательно. Он видит совершенно чужие, совершенно драконьи глаза насыщенного желтого цвета. И рассекающий радужку вертикальный зрачок. От локтей незнакомца идут наросты, до боли похожие на драконьи шипы.  
  
— Отец?..  
  
— Тебе — еще нет. Но ты всегда можешь вернуться, беглое дитя, — в чужом голосе улыбка и насмешка. Не обидно — просто странно.  
  
— Дракон, ставший первым косситом.  
  
— И это тоже. Поэтому каждый коссит может стать драконом.  
  
Под крыло пойдет ветер, а небо станет домом. Лишь на земле будет биться сердце. _Kada-an att kost_. Косситский и кунлат несут в себе одну суть, но выражают её по-разному и с разными целями. Два языка, некогда бывшие одним целым, а затем — разделенные.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что Кослуна напугала возможность быть кином. Мы — суть, магия, ядро этого мира. Дивы далекого прошлого черпали из нас силу для того, чтобы менять другие далекие миры, строить к ним мосты, проводить к ним потоки магии. Но мы — это то, что было в самом начале, до эльда и див. Были только мы, титаны и их дети. Только мы в целом мире, когда он был еще юн.  
  
— А...  
  
— Нет, потерянное дитя, я родился уже в стенах Черной Темницы, скованный цепями. Песня Атааши освободила меня.  
  
Атааши — имя и титул одновременно. Так звали того мага, что при помощи Фен’Харрела бежал и поднял восстание. Так косситы зовут любого, кто является Дивой. Атааши — великолепный.  
  
***  
  
Руки окутаны тонкой сетью шрамов. «Их не было», — понимает Бык. Голова всё ещё гудит, как с хорошего перепоя, во рту сухо, как в пустыне. Но эти тонкие шрамы на руках складываются в странный узор, который больше похож на переплетение диких трав и цветов.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Величайший дар, — Солас стоит возле окна и внимательно смотрит на тал-васгота.  
  
— Дар?  
  
— Ты умирал.  
  
Смутное ощущение боли, нестерпимой, страшной и очень горькой, Бык припоминал. Но кроме рук, шрамов больше не было нигде. Даже толком, ну, кроме головы, и не болело ничего. И это заводит тал-васгота в тупик.  
  
— Умирал? — Солас хмыкает и подходит ближе.  
  
— Ты был ближе к смерти, чем думаешь. И тебе сделали дар, от которого ты не можешь уже отказаться.  
  
— Но мог?  
  
— Конечно, но не тогда. Тогда ты хотел только одного — выжить. И это нормально для представителя вида, который живет так возмутительно мало, — иногда некоторый эльфский снобизм Соласа раздражает Быка, но не сейчас. Сейчас нет в голосе снобизма, есть только почему-то горечь и усталость.  
  
— Так...  
  
— Арим разделил с тобой свою вечность. Единственный по-настоящему важный дар, который любой эльда может сделать смертному созданию. Он стал смертным, — Солас смотрит с едкой горечью, так, словно бы это он лишился своего бессмертия, — и одновременно нет. Вы оба проживете долго, много дольше, чем живут обычные смертные.  
  
— Чую подвох, — бурчит тихо Бык, разглядывая шрамы на руках.  
  
— Конечно, а ты думал, что всё так просто? Если одного из вас убьют, второй не проживет и суток. А так... лет триста-четыреста у вас есть. Не плохая альтернатива тому, чтобы умереть прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Ты это говоришь сейчас — наемнику?  
  
— Да, — Солас собирается уходить и оставить после себя только ярость и желание оторвать кое-кому его тупую остроухую башку. — А еще Отец готов дать тебе имя.  
  
— Имя?  
  
— У всего в этом мире есть имя, — Солас стоит в дверях. — Должно оно быть и у тебя.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Кунари не смог бы принять этот дар. Тал-васгот тоже не принял бы его из-за сомнений, которые постоянно его терзают. А вот коссит... — и, не договорив, эльф закрывает за собой дверь и уходит прочь.  
  
***  
  
Зеленый город утопает в изумрудной листве. Солнечные лучи порождают тысячи бликов на его крышах цвета первой весенней травы. По городу снуют туда-сюда люди, гномы, эльфы, косситы. Над улицами витает дух свободы, поддержки. Над городом звенит едва слышимая песня Дивы, почти не различимая в шуме живой толпы.  
  
— Фарэн.  
  
— Арим.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Нет.  
  
За спиной тихо хихикает Долийка и в открытую скалится Акласси. Им и правда уже пора идти. Нелепые прощания.  
  
Когда-то его звали Хиссрад, потом — Железный Бык, а теперь — Фарэн. Он когда-то был кунари, потом тал-васготом, но в итоге вернулся к самому началу, став наконец-то тем, кем был всегда — косситом.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Нет, — коссит осторожно отнимает тонкие ладони от своих плеч. — Нам пора идти.  
  
— Удачи, — тяжко вздыхает эльф, ему тоже хочется пойти по дороге, что ведет прочь от зеленого города, но он не может.  
  
_Kada-an att kost. Место для покоя сердца._  
  
Косситы для этого используют собственные клыки. Они потом отрастают — маленький бонус от бытия драконом. Сложная, нерушимая магия. Магия ли?..  
  
А склоняться над атааши всё так же неловко и не очень удобно.


End file.
